


Family Don't End With Blood

by Willbakefordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cemetery, F/M, Grieving Castiel, M/M, Moving On, New Baby, loving Balthazar, referenced MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas visits Dean and brings someone new...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Don't End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Meant respectfully on Memorial Day. Kinda painful...kinda sweet...
> 
> I have my own stone to visit in a veteran's cemetery so I have feels for this pain...

Rows and rows of identical white stones lined the field surrounded by trees, more stones than last time if that was even possible to comprehend. Cas was early, he always came early to find the general area by number and letter on the back of the stones…521Q was what he needed. It seemed that the surrounding landmarks always changed just enough that he had to resort to finding his husbands stone by number and not visual memory. It’s not like you can forget the horror of seeing his name permanently chiseled in stone, just the sameness of it all is overwhelming. He couldn’t bear the thought of anyone knowing that he didn’t have the location of every blade of grass covering his husband’s body locked into his memory, so he was early again.

Only this time so was everyone else. He saw them from a few rows away, gathered nearby Dean, waiting for Cas and this time, someone new. Two new faces actually accompanied Cas this Memorial Day. It had been eight years and Cas had found him four years ago. He told Dean all about him, but no one else had met him. These were friends and family and he was bringing his new family with him this time. He hoped the faces would be eager and not angry as they came into view.

He should have known better, they nearly ran to meet them. He embraced each of them sensing the apprehension in his new husband behind him. After their usual greetings he turned and held out his arm. He slipped it around the approaching waist and smiled as he said, “This is Balthazar, Balthazar, everyone.” Sheepishly Balthazar smiled and said, “Hello, everyone. This is our Ben, Benjamin Dean Novak.” As he spoke, he lifted the blanket from a peacefully sleeping newborn baby, dressed in red, white and blue from hat to socks.

*****

They each introduced themselves and fussed over the baby. He knew them all well in his mind from Cas’ stories. His brother Sam was first with a very pregnant sister in law, Jess. Ellen, his second mother and her daughter Jo came to say hello next. He could tell Ellen was dying to get her hands on the baby, but he wasn’t ready yet. Charlie with the red hair was the nerdy friend and she cried a little as she referred to Dean as her handmaiden. Benny shook his hand firmly and looked at the baby with utter awe and Balthazar explained that he was indeed named for he and Dean, Cas was grateful for all Benny had done and wanted the baby to have the honor. Bobby was last, gruff and wary, but eyed the baby tenderly. He spoke quietly but confidently, “Hurt him or that little one and you and I will go into the woods but only I will come out and no one will even question it, ya hear?” Thank goodness Cas had warned him in advance about Bobby’s protective nature. He couldn’t help but smile to think that this diverse group of people loved Cas almost as much as he did.

They parted the group and Cas nodded to his new husband as he walked through his friends to pay his respects to his first love and husband Dean. He had explained it all to him ahead of time, but Benny didn’t know and told him that Cas always went first and they waited until he and Dean had their time together before joining him to say hello and pay their respects as well. Balthazar could see why it was so important for Cas to name the baby after Benny and Dean now. Dean was a given, but now meeting Benny he understood. Benny was such a caretaker in his heart. You couldn’t stand next to him and not feel it.

Balthazar’s heart broke a little as Cas’ hands went to his face when he reached Dean’s grave and faced the stone. He shifted his feet and bit back tears as Cas’ shoulders began to shake, but when his husband fell to his knees, he had seen enough. “I can’t stand it! Here, please, Benny take the baby,” he choked out in his British accent. He gingerly placed the baby in Benny’s arms and ran to Cas.

*****

They all watched as Balthazar ran through the stones, wondering what would happen next, worried that Cas would not be allowed to grieve for his beloved Dean. What happened next reduced them all to tears as Balthazar knelt gently behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head between his shoulder blades and cried right along with him. They remained that way for quite some time and the family gave them their time together. Slowly the sobs quieted in Cas and Balthazar pulled out a handkerchief and lovingly wiped Cas’ face kissing him sweetly on his forehead, nose and then lips. He pulled Cas in for several warm hugs and was clearly speaking softly and warmly to him. As Cas reached for Balthazar’s face, he smiled and moved to stand.

Balthazar waved everyone over and the others joined them, Benny still clinging nervously to the baby. Cas took little Ben from his arms and Balthazar hugged them both from where he stood behind them as everyone told stories of Dean and Cas, growing up and their life together. It was clear, their family had just gained two more members and they loved Dean just as much…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an MCD...me the non MCD queen! Comments are welcome...


End file.
